


Battlefield Terra - Showertime

by Asuka Kureru (Askerian)



Series: Battlefield Terra [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Pesterlog, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>JD: john seriously i think after more than a week he knows how to take a shower without you!!!</strong><br/><strong>JD: i promise i wont drown him even a little bit :pp</strong><br/>--<br/>Pesterlog between John and Jade about something that did not happen in BT proper, but totally could have. </p><p>Poor Karkat. :'(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battlefield Terra - Showertime

JH: he's managing okay though, right?   
JD: john seriously i think after more than a week he knows how to take a shower without you!!!   
JD: i promise i wont drown him even a little bit :pp  
JH: well you'd have to sneak into his stall for that, and after how much he nagged me to shower on the girls' side today i think he might bite you first.   
JH: but seriously wtf, i really didn't think it bothered him that much to shower on the guys' side.   
JH: do you think he's like trans or something? oh no, i've been calling him by the wrong pronoun all along!   
JH: her. i mean her.   
JD: X'DDDD  
JD: OR MAYBE HE WAS TIRED OF HAVING HIS BOY PARTS OGLED.   
JH: goddamn it not you too!!!!! I'm so TIRED of this joke!   
JD: ... :X  
JD: i... meant... by... dirk...   
JH: oh.   
JH: wait, what, dirk ogles him in the shower??????   
JD: how should i know stupid i dont shower with the boys!! it was a joke john repeat after me   
JD: J   
JD: O   
JD: K  
JH: okay, i get it! bluh.   
JD: E  
JD: well good :/   
JH: why would dirk ogle him though.   
JD: ........ ..... ............. .......... no reason!! :X  
JD: anyway i dont think hes a girl i just think he wanted a stall   
JD: maybe hes body shy!   
JH: but he never seemed THAT embarrassed...   
JH: eh, aliens.   
JH: say, how long has it been now? i've been done for at least fifteen minutes. is he trying to take a bath or what?   
JD: haha could be! theres water everyw  
JD: HOLY SHITBALLS WHY IS THE WATER PINK brb!!!!!!!!!!   
JH: jade? D:   
JH: jade?? what do you mean the water's pink!!   
JH: did someone get hurt??? is karkat bleeding????   
JH: you just cut your leg shaving or something right??   
JH: JADE I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME I AM WALKING RIGHT IN!   
JD: IF YOU WALK IN I WILL CUT YOU, BUDDY.   
JD: i could hear you, geeze! you didnt need to spam me as well >://///  
JH: it's the last goddamn time i let you borrow my alien. what happened?   
JH: jade??   
JD: umm  
JD: just a false alarm ahaha :);;   
JD: wow.   
JH: are you SURE. >:B  
JD: yup! super sure!!   
JH: because i could hear him snarling at you, too. >:BBB  
JD: surprise he doesnt like me jumping to check on him over the panel when he thought he was safely hidden away and wow um  
JH: if you start talking about his bum i am blocking you.   
JH: BLOCKING YOU, JADE.   
JD: nah he was umm  
JD: turned the other way :33;;;;;   
JH: so what happened anyway?? are you going to answer or what?   
JD: hmm lets see...... ...   
JD: if you bought me ice cream.......   
JD: and the latest movie about hawkins life.... ...... ..... .....   
JD: and cleaned remmie for me...   
JD: i still wouldnt!!!!! :P  
JH: jaaaaaaaaaaaaade. :(   
JD: jooooooohn!! >:(  
JD: oh hey hes coming out that means i can go right :DDDDD  
JD: byebye john have fun!!!!!!   
JH: no hey, wait!   
JH: damn it, stop dodgi  
JH: NO FAIR LEAVING THE BATHROOM, I CAN'T FOLLOW YOU!   
JH: why was the water pink??? come on, it's not like i can ask him!   
JH: jade, you come back and explain yourself!   
JH: jade?   
JH: :( 


End file.
